High School!
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Our four favorite girls are on their way to high school but not just any ordinary high school, they're going to Pokey Oaks High School for the Arts! Come join the girls and see if they will survive high school or drop and leave forever... Original pairings: RxR, BxB, GxG, and PxP
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody it's me…again…heheh. I decided to start another story; I thought some people would maybe like to read this one as well as the other two. This story is going to be a high school story but it's going to be something like a school for talented kids. It may seem like a high school musical thing but it's not what I intend it to be; just a school for the arts or talented. Whether its singing, dancing, drawing, playing an instrument, playing sports, or anything like that…I hope you like it.

_**~6:30 am~**_

_Buzz Buzz Bu-click!_

I groaned, shifting my position under the warmth of my covers wondering what the current time was. Glancing at my phone the time showed 6:33 am. _'Why did I set my phone this early?' _Realization then struck me hard; it's the first day of school. I jumped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to shower; fifteen minutes later I came out fully dressed in a pink high-low tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, and black flats. I straightened everything up in my room and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Blossom." Bubbles greeted cheerfully fixing me a plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon. I glanced at what she was wearing which was a Blue mini dress with a black studded vest and black ankle boots.

"Morning Bubbles, thanks." I took a seat at the dining table and started eating, shortly after bubbles came and joined me.

"So blossom what do you think the new school is going to be like?" Bubbles asked extremely excited about her first day. We are currently juniors in high school. We had to move and go to a new school since Buttercup didn't know when to keep her anger under control. Let's just say little jimmy ended up on a stretcher the day he decided to stand up to Buttercup. We are going attending Pokey Oaks High School for the Arts. Hopefully we can stay there longer than two months.

"I don't know but I think it's going to amazing." I said holding in my excitement. At that moment Robin came in wearing a black and white high school jacket with the letter 'R' on the front, she had a purple camisole under a white floral lace shirt, purple camouflage skinny jeans, and black high top sneakers. Wow going all out this year I see.

"Mornin' sissys." She greeted grabbing a plate also fixing herself some breakfast and joining us at the table.

"Hey Robin" Me and bubbles greeted in unison.

"Hey Robin is BC still sleep?" I asked placing mine and bubbles plates in the sink..

"Blossom you know that girl is still in bed, you didn't even have to ask." I laughed at her reply because I really should have known not to ask questions when it comes to Buttercup. I reluctantly got up and went to wake the sleeping devil from her slumber. I opened Buttercup's spray painted door to see her entangled with her sheets; she most likely had a fight her bed…and lost. I crept silently over to the side of her bed, picked up her mattress, and dumped her on the floor making a loud 'Thud.'

"Ow." that was the only source I got from her to know that she was still alive.

"Come on Buttercup it's time for school." I said dragging her to the bathroom.

"Whatever, let go of me, I can walk by myself." She snatched her arm away from me and stalked into the shower. Thirty minutes later she came out dressed in a forest green tank top with a dark denim vest, ripped short shorts, and black and green DC high tops.

"There, im ready, you happy?" I rolled my eyes at her and went back down stairs with her on my heels. She grabbed a plate and started eating while the rest of us started heading out the door.

Robin yelled back a Buttercup just as we started heading out the door, "BC I suggest you hurry and eat because you only have ten minutes to get to school." I saw her eyes widen and she swallowed down the rest of her food and soared right after us. We were high up in the sky, playing within the clouds when we all came together and…

"High School here we come!"

There's the first chapter of my high school story everybody hope you like it…

REVIEW!


	2. just the beginning

Thanks everyone so far who followed and favorite my story and my other two story. Im glad you really, really like them and so here's the next chapter of High School!

NoPOV:

The four super powered teens flew through the clouds leaving a mini rainbow across the sky leading towards POHS. They landed at the gate entrance of the school to see thousands of students doing 'artistic' things. Kids were dancing on everything from the front court yard to the lunch tables to the walls. A few others were spray painting 'good' graffiti on the walls and the cement. Some were singing along to music in the back ground and dancing a little while the rest were chilling out not having a care in the world. The girls took their first few steps into the school grounds admiring how amazing the scene was; out of the blue, what seemed to be the whole school came out and started having a major dance party in the middle of the yard. Without hesitation Buttercup grabbed her sisters and dragged them into the dance and started dancing their asses off.

After a few minutes of dancing the sound of a microphone came on and a red head was standing on top of stage just above the lunch area. He had a band and a few other singers set up right behind him and he got in place…

"OMG, Brick is going to perform for us AHH!" God I hate fangirls like that.

**Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO**

**Brick: Party Rock**

**Yeah!**

**Woo!**

**Let's go!**

**Brick: Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time and we gon' make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time**

**Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time and we gon' make you lose your mind we just wanna see you…**

**Shake that!**

**[Music!]**

**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock**

**Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block**

**Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe**

**Unknown: Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like DranoI got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo we party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin' **

**On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey**

**Brick: Party rock is in the house tonight everybody just have a good time and we gonna make you lose your mind **

**Everybody just have a good time**

**Party rock is in the house tonight everybody just have a good time and we gonna make you lose your mind we just wanna see ya…**

**Shake that!**

**Everyday I'm shufflin'**

**[Music]**

**Shufflin', shufflin'**

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash we gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad**

**One more shot for us, (another round) **

**Please fill up my cup,**

**(Don't mess around)**

**We just wanna see **

**(You shake it now)**

**Now you wanna be, **

**(You're naked now)**

**Female singer: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound**

**Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, **

**put your hands up to the sound, to the sound **

**Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up**

**Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up)**

**Everybody just have a good time(Put your hands up) **

**And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up)**

**Everybody just have a good, good, good time**

**Put your hands up, Put your hands up, Put your hands up **

**Shake that,**

**Everyday I'm shufflin'**

Everyone was going wild having fun being their selves and enjoying what they do best. A man in a black suit came up to the mic, taping it to get everyone's attention…

"Good morning students, first I'd like to thank Brick for that wonderful performance and his brother Butch for trying to steal his thunder, well welcome back to a brand new year!" The whole yard erupted into cheers and headed straight for just as soon as the bell rang leaving Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin outside looking like lost puppies.

"Ok girls let's go!" Blossom grabbed her sisters' arms and dragged them to what hopefully was the office.

"Good morning girls, are you the Utonium sisters?" The secretary asked searching for their schedules on the computer.

Blossom stepped up taking 'mother authority', "Yes ma'am we are." She smiled

"Great, here you go girls; your first class should be on the second floor." She handed them their schedules and pointed out the way to the stairs.

"Hey let's compare schedules!" Bubbles cheered excitedly pulling the three girls into a circle.

Schedules:

First period- Vocal/Chorus

Second period- Drama (blossom), Art (Bubbles), Dance (Buttercup), Tech (Robin)

Third period- Band (Required)

Fourth period- PE/Gym

Fifth period- Lunch

Sixth period- Free period

Seventh period- Free class (Pick any class you want to go to)

"Wow boring much." BC complained going up the stairs. Robin rolled her eyes at her.

"BC, you say everything is boring, that is until you end up in a fight with someone." She scoffed

"Whatever." They all stopped at a door with the word 'Chorus' in cursive writing on the window. Robin turned the knob and walked in with her sisters' right behind her. Inside was like an ordinary classroom except the front of the class had a mini stage against the wall. Everyone in the class was doing regular teenage things like throwing paper airplanes, spitballs, and playing basketball with paper balls. The teacher didn't arrive yet so the girls just took a seat near the window across the class but on the short walk there they started attracting some unwanted attention from some of the guys and girls in the class and along with four certain some ones. Wow creepy much…

A random kid decided to become the first to kill Buttercups list today, "Hey, fresh meat!" everyone snapped the heads towards the girls eyeing them suspiciously before heading straight for them.

'_Oh god I don't want to die on the first day' rang through Blossom and Bubbles' heads while…_

'_Ok who's going to die today?' rang through Buttercup and Robin's heads_

There's chapter two tell me what you think

REVIEW!


	3. dance class

Hey guys one chapter three coming up, im really having fun with this one :D btw I think im going to make this chapter about the greens and the next few chapters about the other girls.

The students had already circled around the girls and were looking each of them up and down. Wow creepy much. A girl stepped up out of the crowd with what looks to be a scowl on her face. Before any of the girls could say a word she changed into a completely different person.

"Welcome to Pokey Oaks High School!" The entire class erupted into cheers just as the teacher came in.

"For the Arts!" Another random kid yelled. Everyone turned got quiet and looked at him like he was crazy. Good times good times.

ButtercupPOV:

What the hell just happened here? First we're being X-rayed as if we're criminals and now we're so called buddy, buddy with the whole class. This is one crazy school…

"Settle down class settle down, im Mrs. Johnson and I'll be your chorus teacher this year." Nobody didn't seem care about the new teach, heck nobody even cares about school.

"Today we have four new students, girls would you come and share a little something about yourselves?" We got up and made our way up to the little stage receiving stares from half of the boy population in the class. Blossom stepped up first.

"Im blossom, I'm the oldest out of my sisters, and I love sweets."

"Hi im Bubbles, my favorite color is blue, and I love animals!" Ugh the cheerfulness.

"Im Buttercup, I love sports, and I have a bad temper so I suggest you stay out of my way." Ha I saw some boys wet their pants!

"Im Robin, I love electronics, and we're done talking now." Some students in the class started snickering but immediately shut up when Mrs. Johnson narrowed her eyes at them.

"Well thank you for the introduction girls but before you actually become a part of this class, you must sing a song." The class once again erupted into cheers jumping up and down out of their seats.

"Ok"

"Wait, can they sing a love song." The guys were agreeing that we should sing a love song, like hell I am!

"Hell no I aint singing no love song!"

"Miss Buttercup, I do not allow inappropriate language in my classroom." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms huffing in annoyance.

"I believe that's a great idea to sing about your feelings." Is this woman serious? Yep I've made plenty of enemies today.

"Whatever, we'll sing one but we pick it." Robin said also crossing her arms.

**With Ur love by: Cher Lloyd**

**Blossom: Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Buttercup: Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Robin: Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Bubbles: Da da da da dum dum **

**Bubbles: Baby u the best cuz u worked me out I keep building walls up but u tear 'em down I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but u know I like it but u know I like it like it like it **

**Robin: Used to always think I was bullet proof but u got an AK and ur blowing through Explosive, you don't even know it, I want u to know it I want u to know it know it know it**

**All of them other boys can walk away they ain't even in the game **

**All: Cuz they know that you own it**

**Bubbles: U got this swag u got this attitude, wanna hear u say my name cuz u got me**

**All: Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love**

**One hit with ur love, can't quit with ur love, so sick but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love**

**Blossom: Everybody wants what I got with you cuz I'm standing on top with a killer view Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million I'm one in a million million million**

**Buttercup: I ain't even here I'm in outer space Like I'm venus your mars in the milky way It's crazy, what ur doing to me, how u do it to me how u do it to me to me to me**

**All of them other boys can walk away they ain't even in the game**

**All: Cuz they know that u own it**

**Blossom: U got this swag u got this attitude wanna hear u say my name cuz u got me**

**All: Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love **

**One hit with ur love, can't quit with ur love, so sick but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love**

**R: You got it yea, yea you got it I could slow it down speed it up how u want it girl All night long and I don't even care if u sing my songs wrong**

**BC: 1st date, 1st base, 2nd date, 2nd base 3rd date, ur looking at me funny, u got a hard shell but the middle's so yummy**

**All: Flying baby, I'm shining baby, I'm riding with ur love One hit baby, I can't quit baby, I'm so sick but so what**

**Flying baby, I'm shining baby, I'm riding with ur love One hit baby, I can't quit baby, I'm so sick but so what**

**I'm on top of the world...**

**Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love One hit with ur love, can't quit with ur love, so sick but so what**

**I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love**

**Bubbles: Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Blossom: Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Buttercup: Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**

**Robin: Da da da da dum dum**

There I sang it, are you happy? Well I know the boys are by the looks in their eyes which were filled with love, happiness, and lust. What the hell?!

"Thank you girls that was marvelous, simply marvelous!" yeah, yeah, yeah can I leave now? At that moment the bell rang.

"Thank the lord, hallelujah!" I ran and grabbed my stuff and shot out of the classroom towards the dance room, at least where I believed it was. I was searching for the damn room for what seemed to be hours.

"This is why I hate new schools!" I punched a set of lockers to let my frustration out leaving a large dent on about three off them. I then slide down the wall and pulled out my phone to pass the time. About five minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the hall; I turned to see a boy coming towards my direction. When he got closer I noticed that he had naturally spiked up hair and Forest green eyes, he had on black baggy sweat pants, a green tank top, and white nikes. He bent down in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked going back to my phone

"Well cupcake, the teach sent me to come find you." I growled at the new 'nickname' earning a chuckle from him.

"Don't call me cupcake because you won't like the results." He seemed to narrow his eyes at me but shook it off and brought back that smirk.

"Oh really, like you could do anything, _cupcake._" That did it. I bounced up off the floor and tackled him sending punches left and right to face, chest, anywhere my fists could reach. He was able to dodge a few that I sent towards his face.

"Hey, hey chill it was just a joke!" I didn't listen; I kept punching him until he grabbed my wrists.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down." I snatched my hands out of his grip got up and grab my stuff waiting for him to lead the way. Finally the snail got up off the floor but before we even took a step he grabbed my arm pulling me into his muscular body. He had his arms around my waist and my hands were pushed up against his hard chest.

"Let me go." I managed to say through gritted teeth without killing this guy. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Nah, I think I like this position better." I was close to my boiling point. I was able to free one of my arms and I bashed him across the head leaving a victory mark right on top. He released me in an instant and clutched his head in pain as I started to walk away with a satisfied smile. A moment later he came up and started walking along side me. We just walked in silence not saying a word to the other until HE opened his big mouth yet again.

"You're different than half the girls around here."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He smiled a true genuine smile.

"I like that about you." I could feel the blood coming to my face again. _'What did he say?'_

"What?" He laughed a bit.

"I honestly like that about you, you're way different than these girls here. They're so girly and act so weak but, you're nothing like that I can tell." That's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me…oh god now im turning into bubbles, ugh!

"Thanks." There goes that awkward silence again.

"I'm Butch by the way."

"Buttercup."

"Yeah, I remember from this morning."

We finally made it to the dance room to see some students either stretching or just practicing some dance moves. Butch walked in first catching some girls' attention.

"Hey teach, I found her!" I came in soon after receiving evil looks from the girls and lustful looks from the boys. I rolled my eyes and went into the girls' changing room but not without a few 'followers'.

"Listen here bitch, like; you think you can just come into this school thinking you can, like, steal Butch away from us, like, think again." I turned around to see the 'DEMONS' standing in a huddle with their hands on their hips.

"Do you, like, oh my god, like, have a problem?" I mocked. Each one of them mustered the best glare they could as if it was supposed to scare me at all. One of them stepped up and started walking towards me.

"Watch yourself Utonium, get in our way and prepared to be crushed." She was poking me in the forehead since she was a bit taller than me. Ok no one puts their hands on me not even my sisters.

Just as they started walking away I grabbed the girl by her arm and threw out into the dance room where she landed on her face. Everyone burst out laughing at her pitiful self as her friends came to check on her. I hurried and changed into grey sweatpants, a green high-low crop top, and white nikes. When I stepped up a few people were still laughing at the bruised up Dorothy…or at least that's the name I chose to give her.

"Ok class that's enough, today we will be doing a hip hop style dance." Yes my kind of dancing.

"You will be dancing in partners at one part of the dance so I say be prepared, and no all the girls can't go after butch." –Insert whines here-

"Joey here will teach you the dance, you may go head Joey."

"Alrite, now 5, 6, 7, 8!"

NoPOV:

After Joey went over the dance we got into position as the music started up.

"Now that you've got the dance go ahead and put your own style into it, anything you want."

**Just that girl' by: Drew Seeley**

**She's (that girl) I know it **

**She's (that girl) I know it **

**Sometimes feels like everybody wants something from me**

**They don't understand **

**I can only be one person, that's Joey**

**Got game got fame got everything in this world I need (but the girl)**

**I don't know her name cause I've only met her in my dreams**

**But I'm gonna find her cause she's (Just that girl)**

**The one that's dancing through my mind (Just that girl)**

**The girl that I've been tryna find (Just that girl)**

**Her style is crazy she's a dime and it's almost like I can see her**

**She's just that girl**

**Something happens when you groove earth beneath you starts to move**

**It's so bad I'm lookin at you (cause you are that girl)**

**Crazy how you work that frame you and me we could change the game**

**What's your secret what's your name **

Everyone was having a good time dancing and enjoying their selves…even Joey lol. As they started speeding up the beat they all were putting more into it, having fun doing what they loved.

**Sometimes feels like everybody wants something from me**

**They don't understand **

**I can only be one person, that's Joey**

**Got game got fame got everything in this world I need (but the girl)**

**I don't know her name cause I've only met her in my dreams**

**But I'm gonna find her cause she's (Just that girl)**

**The one that's dancin through my mind (Just that girl)**

**It's almost like I can see her**

**She's just that girl**

**Yes she know she's (just that girl)**

**She know she's (just that girl)**

**That girl baby just that girl**

**She know she's (just that girl)**

**She know she's (just that girl)**

**That girl baby just that girl**

"Ok guys, go all out and 5, 6, 7, 8!" joey yelled heading back to the front of the class.

**Just that picture in my mind I see and I can't wait for the day we meet**

**Baby we'd be so fly baby just you and I, I wanna give you the world cause you're just that girl**

**The one that's dancin through my mind (just that girl)**

**The girl that I've been tryna find (just that girl)**

**Her style is crazy she's a dime and it's almost like I can see her**

**She's just that girl**

Butch and Buttercup ended up dancing together receiving glares from the a few other students as they danced with each other. Judging by the smiles on their faces they were having a blast.

**she know she's (just that girl)**

**she know she's (just that girl)**

**that girl baby just that girl**

**she know she's (just that girl)**

**she know she's (just that girl)**

**that girl baby just that girl**

**The one that's dancin through my mind (just that girl)**

**The girl that I've been tryna find (just that girl)**

**Her style is crazy she's a dime and it's almost like I can see her**

**She's just that girl**

Most of the students finished off strong as the song came to an end. They all seemed exhausted but to distracted by how awesome class was. Just then, the bell rang signaling the next class. Everyone grabbed their stuff, changed, and made their way to their next class.

"Hey BC!" Butch yelled waving her over.

"What's up?" she asked trying to find the band room.

"You were great in there, not as great as me but still great." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes as she skimmed through the corridors.

"Gee, thanks."

"Yeah, thanks for the sarcasm." She rolled her eyes yet again as she opened the door for band with Butch right on her tail.

There's chapter…three, everyone! Btw I know I didn't write 'Just that girl' the way it's supposed to but that's how it was when they were dancing to it…

REVIEW!


	4. Drama class

Chapter 14! All about the REDS!

************************************************** *********************  
BlossomPOV:

After Buttercup flew out of the class to who knows where the rest of us sane people left and went straight to class. Me, bubbles, and Robin walked out receiving love letters, phone numbers, and *shudder* you don't want to know.

"Bye, Blossom, see you later!" I looked to see Bubbles and Robin heading down another hallway. I waved to their retreating figures and made my way to Drama. When I arrived at the door I thought I was at the wrong room since it looked like the auditorium.

"Ah, miss Utonium, glad you could join us." I saw a woman on stage motioning for me come in. I went and took a seat trying to avoid all the stares coming my way. As soon as everyone faced the stage again the teacher began talking about the methods of acting or something like that.

"Hi, Im Rachel!" I turned to my left to see a girl with blonde puffy curly hair that stopped a little past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She had on a teal spaghetti strap flared shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black knee high boots.

"Im blossom, nice to meet you!" She gave me a bright smile in which I returned.

"So this is your first year here?" I nodded my head glancing up at the rambling teacher on stage. No one seemed to care because some were on their phones, some were talking, and the rest were mostly likely asleep.

"Well, I know you're totally going to like here, I know I love it!" I laughed a bit her cheerfulness, she reminds me of my sister bubbles.

"So what majors are you taking this year?" I asked. She seemed to think about it for a second before giving me an answer.

"This year im taking drama and art."

"Oh im taking Vocal and Drama." Her smile got bigger if possible and she squealed softly drawing a little bit of attention.

"Hey Ray, calm down will ya? Do you want everyone to suffer through a boring lecture…again?" We looked behind us to see a girl with light brown hair in a side ponytail and brown eyes. She had on an orange crop top, dark washed jean short shorts, and orange low cut converse.

"Sorry Ashley, I just get so excited easily!" I saw Ashley laughed to herself a little.

"I can tell." The three of us laughed along at the silly joke that was until we totally ticked off the teacher.

"Girls, since you think this entire thing funny little joke, why don't you come and demonstrate a perfect performance." Perfect performance, what was this woman talking about in the first place? We got up and made our way SLOWLY to center stage. What perfect performance?

"Uh, what perfect performance?" Rachel asked scratching the back of her head. A few kids in the audience snickered.

"Just go put on a performance." Teacher said pointing towards backstage.

"Hold on wait I thought this was Drama aren't we supposed to be acting." Ashley asked. Yeah the teacher totally lost her cool.

"JUST GO, RIGHT NOW!" We didn't wait another second; we ran all the way back stage. I could still hear some laughter back up front. On my way to find on outfit I ran into something hard, more like someone. I looked up to see a boy with ginger hair pulled back into a small low ponytail and blood red eyes.

"Sorry, wasn't really looing where I was going." I grabbed his outreached hand and he pulled me up.

"That's ok, pinky." He said smirking. Pinky? Who is he calling Pinky?

"Pinky, who are you calling?" I asked poking at his chest.

"Obviously you since you wear pink, have pink eyes, and I don't know your name." I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"My name is Blossom."

"Well blossom, im Brick." He grabbed and kissed my hand making me blush. We couldn't seem to break away from each other until Ashley came and dragged me away from this beautiful moment.

"Come on girl we need to get ready before Ms. Outen blows a gasket."

Ten minutes later we came out dressed in a tank top, jean short shorts, and Doc Martens (Thanks to Ashley); I was in pink, Ashley in orange, and Rachel in Teal. We walked back on stage where we saw Ms. Outen pouting like a five year old.

"We're back."

"Finally, we've been waiting almost an hour." I grabbed Rachel's arm to look at her watch.

"It's only been fifteen minutes."

"BURN!" Some random kid yelled making the class erupt into laughter and Ms. Outen turn redder than the stage curtains.

"Enough! Just go ahead and perform!"

"Blossom what are we going to do?" Ashley asked huddling us into a circle.

"You've seen Beyoncé's dance to 'Single Ladies' right?" They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"There you go we are going to do that." I said with a satisfied smile. We got into position and began.

**Single Ladies by: Beyoncé**

**All: All the single ladies (7x)**

**Now put your hands up**

**Up in the club (club) just broke up (up) doing my own little thing**

**Decided to dip (dip) and now you wanna trip (trip) cuz another brother noticed me**

**I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me) don't pay him any attention**

**Done cried my tears (tears), for three good years (years) ya can't be mad at me**

**All: Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh**

**Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh**

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Ashley: I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips (hips) hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans**

**Acting up (up), drink in my cup (cup) I can care less what you think**

**I need no permission, did I mention don't pay him any attention**

**Cuz you've had your turn (turn) and now you gone learn what it really feels like to miss me**

**All: Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh**

**Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh**

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh**

**Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh**

**Rachel: Don't treat me to the things of the world**

**I'm not that kind of girl**

**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**

**Is a man that makes me, then takes me**

**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**

**Pull me into your arms**

**Say I'm the one you own**

**If you don't, you'll be alone**

**And like a ghost, I'll be gone**

**All: All the single ladies (7x)**

**Now put your hands up (up)**

**Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh**

**Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh**

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Whu oh oh**

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Whu oh oh**

We finished off side by side pointing at our ring fingers.The whole class was giving us a standing ovation. Ha, now tell Ms. Outlet to shove that up her-

"Blossom that was so much fun!" Rachel engulfed me in a gigantic hug which was suffocating me down to the bone.

"Ray, she can't breathe." She let go of me instantly.

"Sorry." Just then Brick came onto stage.

"You guys were great." He said smiling down at us, actually me.

"Thanks!"

"Rachel calm down!"

"Sorry."

Me and the girls…and Brick went back backstage where we changed. We changed back into our regular clothes and Brick and a few other guys changed into short sleeve shirts with black vests, dark washed jeans, and black Tims. Brick had on Red while the others had on their colors.

"Oh so you're planning on performing?" I asked raising an eye brow at him.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." He said smirking…again. I rolled my eyes yet again for the uhmp-teenth time today at his immaturity.

"Whatever." Me and the girls walked back to our seats and waited for the 'show' to begin.

**Keep her on the low by: Mindless Behavior**

**All: All the girls at school, won't you meet us round here**

**We go head we gonna show you how we do it around here**

**Got a party on a roof, if you miss it, oh well**

**Gotta keep it on a low, ain't nobody in town!**

**Brick: Sixteen balling like them boys at menudo **

**only difference is our crib is in the hood**

**We got them dropping at the pool like they're all from Rino instead we dance like the Jacksons, all we're missing is T, though**

**I see a whole lot a y'all that's up in here kinda lookin for love**

**But we bout breaking hearts and getting to the money on tour**

**If you're my honey (honey) it's only for the moment (moment)**

**Cause another honey want it, we keep it all popping off…**

**All: Gotta keep her, got her, keep her, keep her on the low!**

**Gotta keeeeep her, gotta keep her on the low!**

**Not even though I got a girlfriend, I want to keep them all**

**Gotta figure what I'm feeling when I'm… at my flow**

**Gotta keep her, gotta keep her, keep her, keep her on the low**

**Gotta keeeeep her, gotta keep her on the low!**

…**and one has to go**

**When the DJ plays my music, chick gonna get down on the floor!**

**Brick: Let me define, what I call a girlfriend**

**You can be mine, about two weekends**

**I'm only 16, that means it's show time**

**When I ain't with her, that means I'm on mine**

**All: I see a whole lot a y'all that's up in here kinda lookin for love**

**But we bout breaking hearts and getting to the money on tour**

**If you're my honey (honey) it's only for the moment (moment)**

**Cause another honey want it, we keep it all popping off…**

**All: Gotta keep her, got her, keep her, keep her on the low!**

**Gotta keeeeep her, gotta keep her on the low!**

**Not even though I got a girlfriend, I want to keep them all**

**Gotta figure what I'm feeling when I'm… at my flow**

**Gotta keep her, gotta keep her, keep her, keep her on the low**

**Gotta keeeeep her, gotta keep her on the low!**

…**and one has to go**

**When the DJ plays my music, chick gonna get down on the floor!**

**All we're about breaking hearts and getting to the money on tour**

**If you're my honey only for the moment…**

**Gotta keep her, got her, keep her, keep her on the low!**

**Gotta keeeeep her, gotta keep her on the low!**

**Not even though I got a girlfriend, I want to keep them all**

**Gotta figure what I'm feeling when I'm… at my flow**

**Gotta keep her, gotta keep her, keep her, keep her on the low**

**Gotta keeeeep her, gotta keep her on the low!**

…**and one has to go**

**When the DJ plays my music, chick gonna get down on the floor!**

**Brick: We gonna get down on the dance floor, girls what they're here for?**

**Back up in your speakers, we're the smash on the radio!**

**I said get down on the dance floor, smash on the radio**

**You know what I mean, Shawty, look about that cash blow!**

**Blow, blow, blow, blow!**

The class erupted into cheers again, mostly the girls. He was actually pretty good. Him and the guys left to change just as the bell rang for the next class. Great,  
Band hear the sarcasm? I started making my way towards the Band room when I felt someone grab my arm pulling me back.

"Oh, so you weren't going to wait on me, how sad." He pouted putting his hands over his heart. I laughed a little and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're a good dancer, you know that?" I nodded and looked up at his face.

"You're a good dancer too…and singer." He smiled then put on a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I know, that's me." He made me laugh again until we reached the Band room.

'_I think im really going to like it here!'_

Here's chapter four everyone! im going to try and post the next chapters tomorrow so…

REVIEW!


	5. Art Class

Hi guys im back again I know I didn't update like I should have but I got lazy…but here are the BLUES!

BubblesPOV:

Me, Blossom, and Robin headed out the door and made our way to our next class, that's if we could find it. I turned around and called out to blossom before me and Robin could be devoured by half the students in the hallway.

"Bye Blossom, see you later!" I turned back and started talking to Robin as we made our way through the crowd of students dancing and doing acrobatics in the hallway.

"So Robin, how do you think class will turn out?" She shrugged her shoulders before giving a straight forward answer.

"I don't know, it may or may not be fun." I nodded at her answer and gave her wave goodbye. I entered inside the art room to see kids painting morals on the walls and on their desks. I went and took a seat in what I believed was an available desk beside a girl painting a tree.

"Hi, im Bubbles." She looked up at me with piercing black eyes and gave me a shy smile. She had short light brown hair which was covered with a grey hat. She had on a baggy black sweat top, white shorts that stopped at her knees, and beat-up old converse.

"Hi, I-im S-Sierra." Aw she's just as shy as I was when I was little growing up. I noticed her shifting uncomfortably and decided to take a look at her picture. It looked like a cherry blossom tree. They are so beautiful; they're my favorite flowers of all.

"That's a beautiful painting you're painting." She jumped a little at my sudden comment and stared up at me.

"It's not beautiful, im not really good a painting." I stared back at her like she was a crazy person.

"Are you kidding me, that's amazing, I know good artwork when I see it."

"Really, the girls at this school are always telling me I should just drop out because of my art skills and how I dress." She looked down at the painted desktop; I could see teardrops threatening to fall.

'_How can people pick on her like that without feeling any sympathy; I just want to rip them to shreds, great im turning into buttercup.'_

I glanced around the whole class seeing a few kids whispering and gesturing or pointing towards Sierra; I narrowed my at them making them turn around going back to what they were doing. I decided to show Sierra that no matter what people think or say about her she will always be beautiful.

**Who says by: Selena Gomez**

**Bubbles: I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.**

**Hey! **

**You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough, but who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough.**

**I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself, but when it comes to me, I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right, to a beautiful life.**

**C'mon on! **

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**

**Trust me, **

**That's the price of beauty.**

**Who says you're not pretty?**

**Who says you're not beautiful?**

**Who says?**

**It's such a funny thing how nothing's funny when it's you, you tell 'em what you mean, but they keep whiting out the truth.**

**It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light.**

**Keep you beneath the stars, won't let you touch the sky.**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me.**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right to a beautiful life.**

**C'mon on! **

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**

**Trust me, **

**That's the price of beauty.**

**Who says you're not pretty?**

**Who says you're not beautiful?**

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not star potential?**

**Who says you're not presidential?**

**Who says you can't be in movies?**

**Listen to me, listen to me.**

**Who says you don't pass the test?**

**Who says you can't be the best?**

**Who said?**

**Who said?**

**Won't you tell me who said that?**

**Yeah, oh**

**Who said?**

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**

**Trust me, **

**That's the price of beauty.**

**Who says you're not pretty?**

**Who says you're not beautiful?**

**Who says?**

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**

**Trust me, **

**That's the price of beauty.**

**Who says you're not pretty?**

**Who says you're not beautiful?**

**Who says?**

"You're beautiful no matter what people think or say sierra." She seemed to have come out from inside her shelf because she gave me the biggest, brightest smile I ever seen. Unexpectedly she gave me a tight hug in which I returned and went back to finished her painting. A short moment after, she popped up out of her desk and gestured me to look at the now finished cherry blossom tree. It was truly beautiful, the way the cherry blossom cascaded down from the limbs of the tree to lay gently upon the ground in an amazing pattern.

"Sierra, this is simply…amazing." I was still staring in awe at the beautiful picture that I didn't notice a group of girls approaching us.

"Look guys, Sierra decided to take my advice and hide that ugly face of hers." I snapped my towards the sound of laughter seeing about four girls ganging up on Sierra.

"Leave me alone Vanessa, I don't care what you say." The one I believe is Vanessa stepped up out of her posse and got in Sierras' face.

"Oh, so you're trying to act like little Ms. Tough girl huh, well I'll give you tough girl." Vanessa grabbed Sierra by the front collar and pushed her back making her knock over a bunch of paint cans and brushes. The whole class erupted into laughter at the now paint covered Sierra. That's when I had my breaking point.

"Ok listen here you little bitch, picking on her is just going to get your ass kicked, if I hear or see any of you picking on Sierra ever again I swear." With that I helped Sierra up and made our way towards the bathroom. By the way where was the teacher, not that im complaining but where is he?

We walked out of the classroom and made our way to the restrooms down the hallway.

"Hey, shouldn't you girls be in class?" Oh no was it the principal, I can't get in trouble on the first day. I'll never hear the end of it from blossom.

"Uh, we were just on our way there sir." Dang im screwed.

"Sir?" I turned around to see a boy with golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Why did I call him sir? He looks around the same age as me but how deep his voice is must have thrown me off.

"Never mind, shouldn't you class as well?" He gave me crooked smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see what happened was...um…" He tried to gather up an answer but couldn't seem to find one so I silenced him with my hand.

"Ok you gotten your point across; I'd love to stay and chat but I have to help my friend first." With that I dragged Sierra away from the boy and again into the bathroom.

"That was so embarrassing, no wonder im the laughing stock in everyone's eyes." I looked at her like she grew another head or something.

"CiCi didn't I tell you no matter what people think or say about your always beautiful, be true to yourself about who you are." I gave hug and pulled out my fashion kit…out of nowhere.

"Thanks bubbles."

"You're welcome; now hold your arms out like this." She did as she was told and I took her measurements and pulled out a bunch of different outfits along with make-up and shoes.

"Um bubbles what are you doing?"

"Im making you over because obviously you're not, repeat not, walking around covered in paint." She nodded in reply and allowed me to find something for her to wear. Five minutes later I dressed her in a paint splattered designed dress that stopped about mid-thigh, a jean vest, and black five inch ankle wedge boots. I redid her hair by flattening it an inch past her shoulders and giving her a slight side bang. I replaced her old worn out hat with a black fedora. With her make-up, I gave her a mix of light pink and smoky eye shadow, a little bit of eye liner and mascara to completely her look.

"There, now you look fabulous!" I was jumping for joy at the handy work I did.

"Oh my god b-bubbles this is amazing, I can't thank you enough." She pounced on me and engulfed me in another hug.

"You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for. Come on; let's go before the teacher haves a heart attack that is he even made it to the classroom." She laughed lightly and followed me back to class. When we entered everyone's eyes almost popped out of their heads at how Sierra looked; I couldn't help but giggle a bit at what an effect my work had on people.

"Sierra you look awesome!"

"You look hot!"

"Will you marry me?"

"I love you!"

I noticed she rolled her eyes at some of the comments she received and took a seat at her desk and began painting but along with the difficulty of a pervert breathing down your neck every five seconds.

"You sure did a good job of changing the old Sierra." I turned around to see the boy from the hallway again. God he looks even better up close.

"Thanks, Im really good at designing and putting fashions together so I didn't really have a problem." I gave him a small smile and looked around the classroom. Awkward much?

"Im boomer by the way." I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I couldn't help but blush a little.

'_He has a great smile.'_

'_**That's not the only thing you find 'great'.'**_

'_Oh shut up you pervert, stupid perverted inners!'_

"Im bubbles, my sisters and I are new here."

"Yeah well I think you'll like it here." I shrugged

"Maybe, what's with all the painting the desks?" He looked around the classroom as he began to speak.

"It's a tradition every year art students paint morals on the walls of the classrooms and desks to show their creative way and their own style." Ah this will be fun.

"Oh that sounds fun I think I'll start on mine now." I gave him a little wave and went to my desk and began thinking of what to paint.

'_Hm, I could paint a picture of me and my sisters, yeah that'll work!'_

I started with the background. I was going to paint me and my sisters lying in the grass in park surround by a few trees. I worked on the trees first starting with the roots and made my way up to the leaves. Ugh, I can't get the leaves right.

"Hey, you having trouble?" It was boomer again; I could feel the blush creeping onto my face, god he is so cute.

"Um…I can't get the leaves to come out straight." I said still fumbling with the brush trying to succeed at fixing the painting.

"Here, let me help you." He moved behind me and placed his hand over mine and started making slight strokes on the desktop. Im pretty sure I was completely red in the face; I could see from the corner of my eye that Boomer was slightly red like me.

"A-and that's how y-you um…make the leaves."

"Th-th-thank you Boomer, I t-think I have i-it now." He gave me a shy nod and walked back to his own desk painting a picture on it as well.

'_I can't believe he did that, no guy has ever made me feel like this before. Do I like him, no I can't like him now, can I?'_

I didn't even hear the bell ring until Sierra snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Bubbles, we have to go before we are late to class." I got up grabbed my stuff and headed out the door with Sierra. We barely took two steps before every boy population bombarded her, asking for her number, telling her how 'hot' she looked, and even trying to get in her pants…um skirt…dress…you know what I mean. I felt someone grab my arm pulling me out of the crowd; I grabbed CiCi's arm pulling her along with me. I ran into yet another hard wall which was again…Boomer's chest.

"Thanks for the save Boomer." Sierra said quietly fiddling with the end of her dress.

"Come on let's get to class." Me, sierra, and boomer started walking side by side down the hallway until sierra said she had to go to gym. She waved goodbye and headed toward the double doors. The walk to Band was extremely quiet. Boomer was first to break the silence.

"So, how has your first day been going so far?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, so far I turned out good but that doesn't mean the rest of the day will turn out smoothly." He simply nodded and shoved his hands into his pocket.

'_How come I can't talk to her, it's like she makes me feel alive when I hear her voice or see her smile. AHH this is so difficult.'_

"Boomer, were here, you seemed to have dozed off on me." I snapped out of my thought s to see Bubbles waving her hands in front of my face, and then she walked into the band room. Oh no there goes those butterflies again, no don't blush, guys are not supposed to blush. I followed shortly after her. *sigh* this is going to be a long year…

I************************************************* ***************************************

Theres chapter five guys]

REVIEW!


	6. Techno Class

Purple Time! Next chapter coming up!

************************************************** *****************************************  
RobinPOV:

"So Robin, how do you think class will turn out?" I shrugged and looked at Bubbles. We were walking through the enormous crowd of students in the hallway to get to class. I thought of a little short answer because she'll just keep annoying me if I don't answer back.

"I don't know, it may or may not be fun." It was true I really didn't know how everything was going to turn out. Bubbles just nodded her head and started heading into class, not before waving goodbye first. I waved back and walked a little further down the hall to my Technology class. When I entered through the door I noticed the class room was arranged almost like a science lab with the work stations and computers in the back. The teacher was sitting quietly at his desk going through paper work while everyone else was working on some invention or managing stuff on the computers. I shifted out of the doorway as the late bell began to ring.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Utonium; class come take your seats, we have a new student with us." All the students got up and stopped what they were doing and sat at their designated station whispering things to their friends while looking at me.

"Class, this is Ms. Robin Utonium, I want all of you to treat her like she's family." Some went back to whispering while others started staring at me. Creepy much?

"Now, why don't you take a seat next to…Mitch!"

"WHAT!?" The boy he apparently was talking about was sitting by the window in the middle of the class. He had dark purple eyes and shaggy brown hair.

(A/N: The class is arranged in three rows; Mitch was farthest to the window)

"Mr. Wright, how come you put her beside Mitch?" Really, were these girls whining over him?

"Because Brianna, she most likely isn't going to drool over him and fail this class." I rolled my eyes at the girls groaning around the classroom and went and sat down on the other side of Mitch away from the annoying glares. After the little dispute Mr. Wright went to the front board and started talking about the basics of technology like the history or who first made it.

"So, you're Robin huh?" I looked to my right to see Mitch smirking down at me. I rolled eyes again and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" He shook his head put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"No reason…no reason at all." He looked back up to the front of the class still leaning in the chair as if nothing even happened.

"Mitch looks so handsome doesn't he?" I looked around him to see every girl in the class, except one or two, staring at him with hearts in their eyes and all of the boys looking irritated as hell. I wouldn't blame them; I feel so bad for them right now but hey not my problem.

"*sigh*, Mitch will you please get all the girls to stop drooling over you, im trying to teach here." Mr. Wright said irritated also and went back to writing on the white board.

"Sorry Mr. Teacher man, can't help that im this sexy." Mitch struck a 'sexy guy pose' making the girls float out of their chairs. I groaned threw my head in my arms.

"I can't believe Im forced to sit next to your ass." He smirked deviously and grabbed my waist pulling me into him.

"Well believe it babe; you're going to be my partner all year." He said extending the word all. NOOOO! Im screwed for sure now. –Insert anime cry-

"Ok class enough of the basics, now I want you and your partner to build your own techno object. It can be anything you want." A few girls threw their hands up.

"And no you can't build the 'boy of your dreams'" I had to stifle a laugh there. I mean they are so fucking obsessed. This year may be fun after all…

"Come on Birdie, what do you want to build?"…He did not just call me birdie.

"How about me kicking your ass, _'Mitchie'_?" He grimaced at the new nickname I gave him but shrugged it off soon after; he replaced it with that damned thing again.

"Would you stop smirking, we have to finish this by the end of class." I grabbed a few parts from the cabinets and set them on the table. I was trying to figure out how I could put them so they fit together when Mitch suddenly grabbed everything and started putting parts together.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He glanced over at me slightly then went back to working. About ten minutes later he finished whatever the hell he was doing and lied back in his chair. It looked like a stereo with giant speakers and small buttons.

"So you made a little stereo?" He shrugged and nodded his head.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!" Everyone turned to look at us. I saw Mitch smiling like an idiot while I was trying to hide my face now flushed face.

"Erm Ms. Utonium, are you ok?" I silently nodded as a few people started snickering at me. Damn, im making a fool out of myself thanks to this bastard, thank god class is almost over.

"All right class, since we have fifteen minutes left everyone will come up and show what they made."

'_Great, just great, my day just keeps getting better and better.'_

"First we'll have Robin and Mitch." He gestured for us to come forward to the center of the class. We slowly walked up and stood there for what seemed like hours.

"You may begin." I looked up at Mitch and waited for him to start but he didn't budge. He just stood there staring at everyone like a statue not moving an inch.

'_What is he, scared?'_

I took the stereo away from him snapping him out of his 'zombie stage' in the process and began to introduce our project.

"Well what 'we' made here was a stereo that plays all kinds of music off of any type of disk whether it's a CD, tape, or your IPod at extremely sound levels. Basically this could be your greatest amplifier ever." Mr. Wright was so excited, he looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Do you mind demonstrating what it does for us?" Does he have stars in his eyes or what? Well, whatever. I grabbed my iPod plugged it in and clicked a random song.

**On the floor by: Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull**

**J-LO! **

**It's a new J-Lo ration (Mr. Worldwide) of party people**

**Get on the floor (Dale)**

**Get on the floor**

**Let me introduce you to my party people**

**In the club...**

**Pitbull: I'm loose**

**And everybody knows I get off the train**

**Baby it's the truth **

**I'm like inception I play with your brain so I don't sleep I snooze **

**I don't play no games so don-don-don-don-don't get it confused no**

**'Cause you will lose yeah**

**Now pump pump pump pump it up**

**And back it up like a Tonka truck (Dale)**

**Jennifer: If you go hard you gotta get on the floor**

**If you're a party freak then step on the floor**

**If you're an animal then tear up the floor**

**Break a sweat on the floor**

**Yeah we work on the floor**

**Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up**

**Pick your body up and drop it on the floor**

**Let the rhythm change your world on the floor**

**You know we're running shit tonight on the floor**

**Both: Brazil Morocco**

**London to Ibiza**

**Straight to LA, New York**

**Vegas to Africa (Dale)**

**Jennifer: Dance the night away**

**Live your life, and stay young on the floor**

**Dance the night away**

**Grab somebody drink a little more**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**Jennifer: I know you got it clap your hands on the floor**

**And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor**

**If you're a criminal kill it on the floor**

**Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor**

**Don't stop keep it moving**

**Put your drinks up**

**It's getting I'll it's getting sick on the floor**

**We never quit, we never rest on the floor**

**If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor**

**Both: Brazil Morocco**

**London to Ibiza**

**Straight to LA, New York**

**Vegas to Africa (Dale)**

**Jennifer: Dance the night away**

**Live your life, and stay out on the floor**

**Dance the night way**

**Grab somebody drink a little more**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**Pitbull: That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy seven tray donkey donk**

**All I need is some vodka and some chonkey coke**

**And watch it she gon' get donkey konged**

**Baby if you if you're ready for things to get heavy**

**I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me (Dale)**

**Don't believe me just bet me**

**My name ain't Keath but I see why you sweat me**

**L.A. Miami New York**

**Say no more get on the floor**

**Jennifer: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

Everyone, except a few girls, was clapping and cheering at the new stereo again 'we' built. Mr. Wright was jumping for joy until- CRACK!

"Ah my back!" then he fell on the floor, this is why elderly people don't need to be jumping like that. Then the bell rang. Well time for band and to see my sisters. Everyone started leaving except for me, Mitch, and the teacher crying in pain on the floor.

"Hey, earth to Mitch, it's time to leave." I continuously snapped my fingers in front of his face until he finally started to blink again.

"Huh, what, what happened?"

"You froze as soon as we were about to present the stereo to the class." He groaned and put his face in his hands and plopped down in an empty chair. He had an annoyed look on his face as if he was having a mental battle with his self.

"What's up with you?" He looked up at me with a serious look now plastered on his face and then he pulled me down to his eye level.

"Listen you can't tell anyone about this." I stared at him for a minute before nodding.

"…I-I have stage fright ok, there I said it." He crossed his arms and turned away from me. Him, he has stage fright? He can't possibly be serious, could he?

"You…you have stage fright?"

"Yeah, so, what of it?" I thought for a moment before making turn back towards me.

"Why don't I help you?" I was just as stunned as he was. I just meant him about an hour ago, why would I offer to help him?

"Um…sure…I guess."

"Come over to my house Saturday around noon." He nodded and I grabbed his hand and literally dragged him to band.

'_Hm, maybe this day isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.'_

Theres the next chapter everyone!

REVIEW!


	7. Band party!

Im back...and heres to another chapter of high school! I'd like to thank all of those who like and are enjoying the story and thanks for all you wonderful reviews and support…ima cry T.T LoL. Onto the story!

NoPOV:

The tardy bell rang just as the students started descending into their classes. The girls were currently in band class waiting for the teacher to come in while being harassed by a few certain some ones.

"Stop touching my hair!"

"Aw come on, it's so soft and short."

*Punch* *Slap* "Ow, damn you hit hard!"

"Buttercup, don't kill him, do you want to get in trouble on you first day?"

"No 'Mother'"

"*Sigh*"

Yeah im pretty sure you figured out that it was Buttercup that punched the shit out of Butch and Blossom trying to take up that 'motherly figure'. Five more minutes passed as the teens continued to annoy one another when the teacher finally came in.

"Good morning class-" she was interrupted by the class.

"Good morning Mrs. Simon." They sounded so dreadful like they're at their funeral. She narrowed her eyes at every single person in the room before continuing.

"This is a brand new year so you must pick an instrument for my class, otherwise-." She interrupted by yet again another student.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we go to the principal blah blah blah we're in trouble blah blah blah nobody cares." A few people snickered and others laughed while Mrs. Simon slammed down her ruler on the desk. The girls flinched a bit and stared at the women with the 'what are you, crazy' look. Yeah they are totally at their funeral. Smh.

"I don't need your complaining Mr. Brandon now, BE QUIET!" Ouch my ears. She picked up her ruler and pointed it at Blossom and the girls.

"You must be the new students, come to the front of the class and chose an instrument from my chart." Charts? Who uses charts anymore?

The four of them made their way up to her desk and saw a chart displaying four different types of instrument families. There was the brass family, percussion family, woodwind family, and the string family.

"So what are your decisions?" They looked at her with a straight face.

"Piano"

"Drums"

"Guitar"

"And our voices." She stared at them in disbelief.

"Those specifically are not on the chart that put together, I refuse to let you use those instruments." Buttercup raised an eye at her and crossed her arms.

"I thought this was a school for us to show off OUR, quote, 'OUR' talents through anything we choose." Bubbles joined in after her.

"Yeah since when did you run this school and tell us what we can or can't do?" Mrs. Simon was shaking with rage by now and turning red like a tomato.

"THIS IS MY CLASSROOM, WHAT I SAY GOES SO YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Robin asked

"Or else I'll call the principal." Buttercup shrugged

"Yeah, like im scared of the principal, I seen scarier things under my closet." The whole class was erupting with laughter. This year is going to be awesome!

"THAT'S IT!" Mrs. Simon stormed over to the phone and punched in the Principals digits and barked right into the phone when he answered.

"GET OVER HERE NOW, I HAVE SOME DISRESPECTFUL STUDENTS!" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Yeah ok, we're the disrespectful ones." Mrs. Simon snapped her towards the girls and growled.

"SHUT UP!" Bubbles threw her hands in defense.

"Hey chill out, that's how old people have heart attacks."

"I am not old!" Blossom rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever; don't get your panties in a twist." Before Mrs. Simon could give another retort Principal Stroman came walking in looking around the class confused.

"What's going on here?" Half the class shook their heads in shame and pointed to the front while Brick rose his feet.

"Uh principal Stroman, Mrs. Simon doesn't know how to take a joke." Boomer interjected soon after.

"Yeah I think her panties are on too tight." Mrs. Simon glared at the both of them and they just shrugged and went back to talking to their brothers. The principal crossed his arms and looked between the girls and the teacher sighed.

"Linda what is going on now?" She straightened herself up and pointed the ruler towards the girls.

"These four young ladies disrespected me in my classroom." They looked at her in disbelief and reassured Mr. Stroman

"That's not true; we were just saying how we should be able to choose what instrument we should be able to play since this is a school where we show off our own talents." Robin yelled.

"Is this true Linda?" She shook her head and narrowed her at the four of them.

"No it is not sir; they just came out and started yelling and acting like a bunch of animals knocking over tables and chairs."

"Um the classroom is clean just so you know." Butch said hiding his phone before anyone could notice.

"Mr. Jojo is right you know."

"But…but" Principal Stroman walked over to the girls and looked each of them over. Even more creepy from your princ.

"What were you girls trying to do?" Blossom stepped up and crossed her arms.

"All we were doing was picking the instruments WE wanted to use but NO she wants us to play by her rules of no creativity." He nodded his head and turned back to 'Linda'.

"They are able to play what they want to play."

"What, why!?"

"Because, you're fired." A lot of 'OH's' were ringing through the class and was replaced by clapping right after.

"Why am I being fired?"

"Because you being unfair to these kids and plus you drink up all the coffee in the teachers' lounge." Really, is he serious?

"Ha ha, serve you right you old hag!" BC and Brick yelled together. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows but shrugged it off eventually.

"Now girls go ahead and be yourselves while I deal with Mrs. Simon." And with that the two adults left the teens to be teens. They smiled and pulled out a guitar, piano, and Drums out of nowhere. They smiled and grabbed a mic while a few kids got behind the guitar, drums, and piano.

**Make it shine by: Victoria Justice**

**Bubbles: Here I am Once again, Feeling lost but now and then**

**I breathe it in to let it go**

**And you don't know where you are now**

**What it would come to if only somebody could hear**

**When you figure out how you're lost in the moment you disappear**

**All: You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action**

**You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me **

**When it turns out right**

'**Cause you know that if you're live in your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory just remember me**

**When I make it shine!**

**Robin: Reaching high feeling low**

**I'm holding on and letting go**

**I like to shine I'll shine for you**

**And it's time to show the world how it's a little bit closer as long as I'm ready to go**

**All we have is right now**

**As long as you feel it inside you know**

**All: You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

**Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me when it turns out right**

'**Cause you know that if you live in your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it shine!**

**Buttercup: Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (woah)**

**That harder times can change your mind and make you wanna run**

**But you want it**

**And you need it**

**Like you need to breathe the air**

**If they doubt you **

**Just believe it**

**That's enough to get you there**

**Blossom: You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

**Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

'**Cause you know that if you live in your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**All: In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it SHINE!**

Everyone was going crazy in the class dancing on top of desk and beating on the tables and walls to the beat of the music. Basically everybody was having a great time especially our favorite couples. Blossom and Brick were lightly singing together and having their own dance battle. Buttercup and Butch were also having their own dance battle which made a few kids surround them cheering either one of them on. Bubbles and Boomer were laughing and lightly dancing along with one another at the front of the class and Robin and Mitch were having their own little match on the desk tops.

"I hope you know you girls aren't the only ones who can sing." Mitch said over the music. He grabbed the microphones from the girls and threw one to each of his brothers and got into position.

**Best song ever by: One direction**

**Brick: Maybe it's the way she walked **

**Straight into my heart and stole it **

**Through the doors and past the guards **

**Just like she already owned it **

**Butch: I said, "Can you give it back to me?" **

**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!" **

**All: And we danced all night to the best song ever **

**We knew every line now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget her **

**'Cos we danced all night to the best song ever **

**I think it went oh, oh, oh **

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah **

**I think it goes... Woo! **

**Mitch: Said her name was Georgia Rose **

**And her daddy was a dentist **

**Brick: Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth) **

**But she kissed me like she meant it **

**Boomer: I said, "Can I take you home with me?" **

**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!" **

**All: And we danced all night to the best song ever **

**We knew every line now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget her **

**'Cos we danced all night to the best song ever **

**I think it went oh, oh, oh **

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah **

**I think it goes... Woo! **

**Mitch: You know, I know, you know I'll remember you **

**And I know, you know, I know You'll remember me **

**Butch: You know, I know, you know **

**I'll remember you **

**I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced **

**How we danced (One, two, one, two, three) **

**All: How we danced all night (How we danced) **

**To the best song ever **

**We knew every line (We knew every line) **

**Now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget her **

**'Cos we danced all night to (We danced, we danced) **

**The best song ever (It's always something like this) **

**And we danced all night to the best song ever **

**We knew every line now I can't remember how it goes but I know **

**That I won't forget her (That I won't forget her) **

**'Cos we danced all night to **

**The best song ever (Best song ever) **

**I think it went oh, oh, oh **

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah **

**I think it goes... Woo! **

**Butch: Best song ever **

**It was the best song ever **

**Boomer: It was the best song ever **

**It was the best song ever**

Could the class have gone any wilder, who knows? The teens were just being teens. Having dance battles, singing competitions, parties…high school rocks!

"Oh so you think you're better than us now?" Robin asked the guys crossing her arms in front of her chest. They all smirked and nodded like idiots before going back to dancing. The girls sweat dropped and shrugged going back to dancing as well. The entire room continued to enjoy their selves before the bell rang to ruin the moment.

There's the next chapter everyone! Im so excited im starting my first year in high school in 2 weeks. I wonder how it's going to turn out. It'd be funny if it turned into this story lol but I doubt it.

REVIEW!


	8. Gym and lunch?

HIII IM BACK! ON TO THE STORY!

NoPoV:

The bell finally rang signaling the end of class. Everyone grabbed their belongings and made their ways to their designated areas, in this case was Gym for the girls…and guys. Buttercup, being the most excited for gym out of all her sisters, dragged them by their shirts down to the gymnasium and threw them into the locker rooms to get changed. The four of them stepped out in a tank top in their signature colors, basketball shorts, and nikes; thanks to bubbles they all had to dress alike. They stalked out and sat in the bleachers with the other girls, chatting among one another until the coach burst in the through the double doors…talk about making an entrance.

"Alright class, im Coach Brown, today we are going to play dodge ball boys against girls." Almost all of the girls groaned while the coach stalked off towards the boys' locker room.

"Boys get your butts out here unless you want to run 100 laps around the school!" That was all he had to say because before you knew it all the boys came running out as if they were just won a football game. Now, me as the author, I loved writing this part because…they all came out in either a tank top or no shirt at all. What girl wouldn't love to see a guy come out shirtless with a sexy six or eight pack? I LOVE THEM! ANYWAY back to the story…

Practically all the girls were drooling, except a few; others were blushing a deep shade of red. None of the blushes on the 'girls' faces went unnoticed by the boys which made them smirk at them.

"Now girls get over here and boys move your asses over there!" Wow rude much. Everyone made their way over to where they were supposed to be and basically look bored at the moment.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you may begin." The coach blew his whistle signaling the start off the game. Buttercup and Robin and about five other girls' actually ran up to get a dodge ball while the others coward in fear; none were able to get one in time since the boys had a ball in their hands in where aiming at every single girl.

Blossom stared at the scene wide eyed before back away slowly, "Yeah we are definitely screwed." Next thing you knew the guys threw the balls with slight force knocking the girls right off their feet. One girl got knocked across the face knocking her on her butt and leaving a huge red bruise. Blossom, bubbles, buttercup, and robin, plus seven other girls were left in game surprisingly without a scratch.

BlossomPoV:

I can't believe we survived that!

BubblesPoV: 

Thank god im not dead.

RobinPoV:

I thought I saw the light for a moment there.

ButtercupPoV:

Time to kick ass!

BlossomPoV:

I still can't believe we survived that! Were they trying to kill us!? I glared directly at Brick who was smirking back at me. _'Arrogant Ass' _I then noticed bubbles grabbing a ball that landed near her. She lined it up to who I believe was boomer, and then she threw it straight at his face. He wasn't paying attention since he was laughing along with his brothers and few of his friends but that shortly ended when the ball smacked his across his cheek knocking him on his back and leaving the biggest red mark EVER! The boys, especially Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Mitch, were completely shocked at bubbles; they probably thought she was the sweetest girl you could have ever met. Buttercup and Robin burst into laughter and I couldn't help but giggle at the look on Brick's face. The rest of us grabbed a ball of our own and stood side by side; we lined up on our targets and fired straight at them. The entire game kept going back and forth like this until it was only me, bubbles, buttercup, butch, brick, and some other guy. Im shocked bubbles still managed to stay this long in the game and plus Robin got out?! Stupid Mitch. We were all panting hard and sweating buckets.

"When*pant* is this *pant* *pant* game *pant* going to *cough* end?" I asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know blossom, I don't think I'll hold out any much longer." Bubbles replied falling to her knees. Just as seemed we were almost done for the bell rang. _'Thank god, halleluiah!'_

NoPoV:

The boys groaned in frustration and turned to the coach with annoyance. "Aw come on coach that bell doesn't mean anything; we still need to finish this!" Butch glared at Coach Brown while he just stared at them. That gave the girls the perfect opportunity to strike them. The three of them grabbed a ball and threw it at the boys' backs knocking them once again, but this time on their faces. All the girls ran to center court and rejoiced that they finally beat the boys at something other than running for their lives. Now the boys were completely pissed but you know they'll get over it eventually. Everyone went out and shower and changed back into their original clothes.

BlossomPoV:

Ah finally gym is over; I feel so relaxed and refreshed and that was shortly destroyed thanks to lunch. They had white mush that im guessing that was mashed potatoes, or at least was it's supposed to be, a large brown chunk which is supposed to be meatloaf, and mashed peas. Gross.

"I am not eating this." I turned to buttercup who had her tongue stuck out at the slop. I grimaced at the food in front of me and pushed it across the table.

"Hey, where's Robin?" I asked looking around the cafeteria in search of my sister. Buttercup shrugged and went back to playing music on her ipod. Bubbles blinked then pointed out the double doors behind me leading to the school yard where I saw Robin hanging upside down in the tree. I smacked my forehead and made my way out towards Robin with Bubbles and Buttercup right behind me.

"Robin what are you doing?" I opened one eye looked down at me.

"Relaxing." I shook my head

"I swear you're becoming more and more like buttercup every day."

"HEY!" I rolled my eyes at my sisters' outburst and plopped myself down under the tree. Just then Brick and his brothers approached us. Great, just great.

"You pulled some risky shit back there you know." I heard buttercup scoff behind me.

"Oh please, cry me a river." Butch growled at her but shrugged it off and replaced it with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at them before speaking up.

"What do you want Brick?" He smirked at me before sitting down beside me.

"Nothing babe, just here to chill with my girl." He threw his arm around my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at him and threw his arm off of my shoulder.

"Aw, don't be like that." I rolled my eyes at him again. We all just sat there in silence until Robin took out a knife and cut through the awkwardness.

"Ok this is getting bori-."

"Man I love this song!" We all turned to stare at buttercup who was currently jamming to a song she was listening to.

"BC!" She jumped a little at stared at us.

"What?" Robin jumped down out of the tree and snatched the ipod away from her and turned to another song.

"Hey I was listening to that."

"Yeah I know, come on." She grabbed BC's arm and pulled her towards a few abandoned tables.

(A/N: I just love zendaya she is amazing! Btw I know this song may not match the situation but…*shrug* idk randomness I guess)

**Replay by: Zendaya**

**Robin: Make it stop**

**Sounds so good I just can't sing no more**

**Turn it down, Turn it up I don't know**

**I don't know**

**But don't stop, don't move**

**Just keep it there, Keep it right there, right there**

**I wanna hit you on repeat**

**Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**

**Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go**

**Both: Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

**I can listen to it all day**

**I can listen to you all day, yeah you all day**

**Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

**We can start all over again, and again**

**Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

**Buttercup: Don't stop**

**Turn it on, turn it up make it louder**

**Don't wanna miss a single thing**

**I wanna hear every melody**

**B-b-b-beat it**

**Be so loud you could feel it**

**B-b-b-beat it**

**Beat it for you**

**I wanna hit you on repeat**

**Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**

**Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go**

**Both: Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

**I can listen to it all day**

**I can listen to you all day, yeah you all day**

**Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

**We can start all over again, and again**

**Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

**BC: You it all off It all crashin' down**

**Robin: I'm so lost I'm so lost in your sound**

**Both: Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

**I can listen to it all day**

**I can listen to you all day, yeah you all day**

**Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

**We can start all over again, and again**

**Yeah,**

**Wanna put this song on replay**

Ima end it right here for now I just love zendaya! I don't I just wanted to put her in here since she just made this song. Tell me what you think…

REVIEW!


	9. encounters

Hey everyone! How's school? I know school is great even for me lol. Well now for my stories im still going to keep up with them but you know school is getting in the way of it sometimes but don't worry im going to try and work something out. Now onto the story!

After the girls and their unwanted visitors finished annoying each other at lunch they managed to sneak away from the guys and ended up in the school garden. There were the most beautiful flowers like roses, tulips, cherry blossoms, orchids, and many more. Each of them- wait why am I talking about flowers? On with the girls'. Bubbles' was running amuck through the flowers enjoying each one of their beauties. Buttercup and Blossom were throwing rocks off into the distance seeing who throws the farthest. Robin stole Buttercup's Ipod and kicked back relaxing under a tree. After running for what felt like hours but was only 5 minutes bubbles stopped in front of her red and black headed sisters.

"Oh my gosh, this is the most amazing garden ever!" she squealed jumping up and down. Blossom threw the last rock in her hand and smiled towards her sister.

"I know bubbles, it's gorgeous." She then went and sat on a bench not too far from her sisters surrounding a fountain. She looked down into the water as if concentrating when she was suddenly knocked into the water. She was completely drenched from head to toe also spitting out some water.

"Blossom, are you okay?" she heard her sisters yell running straight for her. She felt a presence hovering above her. When she looked up she met cold blue eyes boring into hers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The intruder turned around to face other Utonium siblings. He was tall, muscular, and had spiky black hair. A smirk was plastered across his face showing a few piercings on his face and how he thought this was amusing.

"Didn't you hear me or do I have to knock it out of you?" He chuckled at Buttercup's threat and crossed his arms showing a little of the tattoos on both his arms.

"That my dear is none of your concern." Buttercup was getting fired up by this guy. While bubbles tried to contain her sister Robin went and helped up Blossom.

"Blossom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, im-ahhh!" Blossom and Robin were pushed back into the water by two other guys.

"Robin, Blossom!" Now standing in front of the girls were two guys pointing and laughing their asses off. The one closest to Blossom was just as tall as the other guy and muscular. He had a mix between a black and blonde crew cut, brown eyes and had an equal amount of piercings and tattoos just like the other guy. The other standing over Robin had black faux hawk hairstyle and dead black eyes. He had thousands of tattoos running up his arms.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?!" Robin yelled trying to wring the water out her shirt. The two boys just looked at each other and continued laughing, falling out on the ground at points.

"That's it!" Buttercup jerked out her sisters' grasp and ran straight for the first guy getting ready to punch him when she was thrown back, sliding through the grass.

Another boy was standing there too. He had a brown buzz cut hidden under a bandana and brown eyes. He also had tattoos but more piercings though. Both he and the last guy were fairly muscular as well.

BC let out a grunt as she landed a few feet away from bubbles glaring at the four guys. The four of them now were standing side by side smirking at little bubbles since she was the only one left. She was visibly shaking looking defenseless against the four of them without her sisters.

Blossom and Robin were out of the fountain by now were helping up buttercup who was scraped up. They started running for bubbles, protecting their little sisters but were blocked by none other than the hoodlums. Blossom growled completely annoyed.

"Who are you guys, what do you want from us?!" Blue eyes (yes ima stick with blue eyes for now) snickered.

"We might as well tell you since you and your…friend over there won't shut up." You could hear a certain someone growl from a distance.

"I'm Malik, the leader. Guys go introduce yourselves."

"Erick." Was the buzz cut guy

"Scott." Was Blondie

"Zack." Had the faux hawk

(Couldn't really think of many delinquent names)

Malik walked up to blossom and grabbed her by her tangled hair making her yelp in pain and pulled her up to his face. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol and tobacco off him.

Zack had buttercup by her wrists, Scott was hovering over bubbles, and Erick grabbed Robin's collar.

"So you're the new girls huh, I say why don't we have a little fun. What do you say boys?" Erick smiled deviously in response, Scott cracked his knuckles, and Zack smirked so much that it was scary.

Before anyone could move an inch, a blur came across their view. In a matter of seconds' bubbles was up in a tree in Boomer's arms. You could tell he was annoyed. The four boys glared in his direction and their grips on the girls' tightened. Just as Scott was about to go after Boomer he was knocked to the ground and Robin was gone. Everyone turned to see Mitch with his arm around her waist looking pissed.

"What do you think you're doing Mitchelson?" Erick asked darkly his brown eyes seemingly looking darker if possibly.

"No one touches my girl, and I mean _NO ONE_." Erick gritted his teeth ready to pounce in Mitch when a green and red flash flew by him knocking him to the ground also. He got up and wiped the blood off his mouth and turned towards the two Jojo brothers. Butch and Brick both had Buttercup and Blossom in their arms pissed off. No not pissed…there isn't a word to describe how ticked off they were.

Malik, Zack, Erick, and Scott were by each other glaring daggers at Brick, Butch, Mitch, and Boomer. Heck if looks could kill, they all would be slowly dying in hell.

"Why are you here, you know you you're not supposed to be in OUR school territory." Scott scoffed

"Man, your sorry asses aint gonna do shit." Brick growled

"Stay away from our school and girls or else." Malik glared at him.

"Don't worry we'll be back, whatever we want we always get." With that they jumped the fence and ran into the forest. Buttercup was the first to speak up.

"Okay first question, who the fuck were they?"

!***! Time skip: Nurse Office !***!

"Ouch, ouch, ok OW!"

"Buttercup stop complaining."

"At least you weren't the one to be thrown across a bunch of branches and grass."

"Really are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah, ducky."

"Ducky, do I look like a duck to you?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"You know what never mind."

"Okay are you two done?"

Blossom and Buttercup stopped their argument and turned to the two boys standing across the room from them and crossed their arms.

"What?"

*Silence*

"What?"

*Silence*

"What the hell did we do damit?"

"Who were those guys back there?" They both stiffened.

"Uh, well…you see what happened was…anybody hungry? Who's up for McDonalds?" The boys made their way to the door but was stopped by bubbles who stood her ground in front of it. They looked at each other and sighed before turning around to face the girls once again.

"Those…bastards…are from the school down the street from here, Townsville High, or what it used to be. They're our biggest rivals, they're a bunch of delinquents smoking, drinking, and jumping from girl to girl." Robin interjected after a short while.

"Hold up, what do they want with us?" Boomer jumped in.

"Whenever new girls move to a new school and they find them 'likeable' they want to get in their or more like your pants. But this is a first they haven't been able to get what they want so we don't know what they're up to this time."

BlossomPoV:

New girls? Likeable? Looks like were in one hell of a ride.

_**RING!**_

Yes, thank god school is out, I didn't think I would last any longer after what happened earlier. I still don't get it, why us specifically? There are plenty of other girls that move here…but they said likeable. No there are many girls that are attractive like us…Im going to have to work this out sooner or later.

"Hey blossom, earth to blossom." I was snapped out of my thoughts to see Bubbles waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what's up?" She had a worried look on her face as we made our way home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"I promise bubbles im fine." She stared at me for a moment before giving me one of her sweet bright smiles.

"God my back is killing me." I continued to smile and shook my head at my sister. I glad they're same but I want to make sure they are all safe.

We finally made it home and literally fell out on the couch and floor. Bubbles jumped up first and started heading for the kitchen.

"Im going to make us something to eat; any requests?" We all looked at each other.

"COOKIES!" she giggled and skipped into the kitchen while me, Robin, and buttercup went upstairs to get cleaned up. I went in my room, showered and changed into a pair of pink sweatpants, red tank top, and pink fuzzy slippers since the weather changed out of nowhere. Out of nowhere it changes from up in the 80's and 90's down to the 50's and 60's, strange I tell you.

I made my way downstairs to see Robin watching Tv in a purple t-shirt, white pajama pants and bubbles white bunny slippers and Buttercup staring at the oven looking bored. She had on an oversized black t-shirt with a green star in the middle, green plaid pajama pants, and she barefoot for now. I went took a seat beside Robin in front of the tv and changed the channel to Sam & Cat.

"Hey I was watching that." I shrugged my shoulders and laid down on the floor. She rolled her eyes and sprawled out on the floor.

"What's taking bubbles so long to shower get back down here." I rolled my eyes at her and got up and went and checked on bubbles. Before I could open the door I came face to face with a more bubbly and perky sister.

"What did you do?" She gasped

"I did nothing sister dear." I gave her that 'really' look and she sighed stepping aside. I walked into her room to see Boomer standing by the window smiling innocently at me. I turned back to bubbles, who was trying to find and escape.

"Really bubbles, really?"

"Hey I didn't invite him over, when I came out the bathroom he was coming in through the window." Wait if he's here then…oh no.

"Come with me." I grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the stairs.

"Wait blossom you're gonna make me fall over my pants." I stopped and noticed she had on a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt, white and blue polka dotted pants that were very long and blue fuzzy socks. She grabbed her pants legs and ran down the stairs with me right behind her. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we saw Robin wrestling with Mitch on the floor and Buttercup being harassed by Butch. Shortly after I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to come face to face with Brick's chest.

"Mornin' beautiful." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's night time brick and what are you and your brothers doing here?" He let go of me and scratched back of his head.

"What we can't come see our favorite girls without having a reason?" I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Ok ok, we came to make sure you were okay and plus to have some fun."

"Well that's nice of you guys but the only fun you're gonna get from us is watching us sleep."

"I can deal with that." I glanced at Brick and saw him and his brothers dressed in tank tops and sweat pants and pajama pants. Don't tell me they're here to spend the night.

"Got that right babe." Before I could retort he ran into the kitchen where bubbles was taking out the cookies and milk, butch still bothering buttercup, and Robin trying to hide from Mitch.

"Great, the gangs all here." I muttered drawing the attention to me.

"Ah, don't be like that blossy, we're gonna have a blast." Butch reassured me; hearing those words especially from him tells me we're screwed.

"The cookies are done everyone." Bubbles didn't have the chance to place the tray on the counter because everyone just started grabbing, shoving them down their throats or yelling "HOT, HOT, HOT!" I went to grab the last cookie when in a flash it was gone. I knew who took it and glared at the red cladded boy with us.

"Brick, give me my cookie." I stuck my hand out for him to give it to me but he shook his head.

"No can do blossom." I slumped my shoulders.

"Aw, come on." Next thing I knew I saw he had a light bulb pop over his head. That can't be good.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you the cookie if…"

"If what?"

"If…you agree to go on a date with me and be my girlfriend." My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a dead person." I sweat dropped…really.

"Ok fine, date yes…girlfriend…maybe." He stared at me for a moment.

"Not what I was looking for but fine." He gave me my cookie and I started jumping like a little girls running into the living room. I plopped down and showed the cookie in my mouth.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I heard bubbles ask. The boys had smiles plastered on their faces.

"HIDE AND SEEK!"

"What are you five?" Buttercup yelled.

"Hey you're never too young to have fun." They're fucked up in the head, literally.

"I think it's fun."

"Bubbles, you think watching paint dry is fun."

"Come on girls' they're our guests."

"Fine, whatever you want"

For about 2 hours we played hide and seek and changed up of a game of tag. (Srry getting lazy here)

!***! Timeskip: 1am !***!

I am beat go dim sleepy. I was the only one awake right now, making sure our siblings were asleep before me. We all decided to sleep down in the living room with a bunch of pillows and blankets. I saw bubbles' back against boomers chest and his arm around her under their blanket. They were beside the couch.

I found Buttercup and Butch claiming to stay far away from each other, mostly buttercup' but buttercup was pushed up against butch's chest facing him while he was hugging the life out of her it seems. Now Robin was using Mitch's chest as a pillow and he had a hand behind his back and his other arm around her.

Oh this is so going to be funny in the morning.

"Hey you still awake?" I jumped a little and turned over to my side to see Brick rubbing his eyes and looking at me.

"Yeah, just checking on everyone before going to sleep." I then laid down and snuggled under the blankets and waited for sleep to wash over me, but not before feeling Brick's arm come around me and pull me closer to him.

"Good night."

"Nite." And with that we were out like a light.

There the next chapter, im still updating don't worry, I need to get back to the other stories though *shrug*

REVIEW!


	10. Morning wake up calls

Hi everyone im back and ready for another chapter! Hope you like it!

The dull light from the sun shined through the window onto the six teens. One started to stir in their sleep finally opening their eyes showing drowsy baby blue orbs. Bubbles tried getting up but remembered Boomer had his arm around her making her blush bright red. She was able to sit up and stretch before shaking Boomer awake.

"Huh, w-wha *Groan* what time is it?" Bubbles giggled. It was funny and kind of cute, to her anyways. Boomer sat up and tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before turning his attention to his brothers and their soon-to-be girlfriends'. A light bulb popped over his head and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Bubbles do you have a camera?" She stared at his a bit confused before nodding her head none the less.

"Where is it?"

"On my dresser but what-" Boomer hopped up to his feet before she could answer and quietly as possible ran to her room, grabbed her camera and ran back downstairs tripping slightly at the end.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" He put his finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet and smiled.

"It's blackmail time." Bubbles had to stifle her laughter at his childness. Boomer thought of whose picture he should take first. Apparently, everyone had changed positions a bit in their sleep. He crept over to Mitch and Robin first. Mitch was lying on his side with one of his hands tangled in Robin's hair the other was being held onto by Robin like her life depended on it. Her back was pressed firmly into his back and they both had peaceful expressions on their faces. Boomer smiled deviously and snapped the picture making them squirm, only a little.

After boomer was positive they were still sleep he started making his way to Butch and buttercup but stopped when he saw bubbles gesturing for him to hand her the camera.

"Evil are we?" She rolled her eyes and tip toed over to the sleeping greens. Buttercup had managed to get butch on his stomach and was lying on her back, both having a scold on their face in their sleep. When bubbles was about to take the picture in a flash Butch turned the tables on both of them and he now was laying on his back with buttercup resting on top of him with her hands on his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly. Butch was smirking and buttercup had an annoyed look on her face. For once they actually look cute when they're not trying to kill you! Bubbles hurried and snapped the picture not wanting to feel their wrath at the moment. Her and boomer ran and hid behind the couch glancing over to see if their siblings were after then but surprisingly they didn't move an inch. Boomer and bubbles stared at each other and snickered before finally going over to the REDS!

Brick was lying back with both his arms behind his head smiling like an idiot into blossoms hair. Blossom was lying on brick's chest with his hat on her head backwards (that magically appeared on her head) smiling equally as him.

"Aw, don't they look sweet?" Bubbles looked at boomer who smiled with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. They snapped the picture as fast as they could and ran up to bubbles room letting out all the laughter they were holding in.

"Oh my gosh, they are gonna be so mad when they see those pictures." Boomer burst out laughing even more before collapsing on the floor.

"Shh, shh I *haha* think they're waking up." Just down stairs you could hear a certain someone screaming and yelling, "PERVERT!" and a *SMACK!*

_**~Down stairs~**_

Our favorite green eyed girl was waking up from her slumber when she saw forest green eyes staring at her.

"Morning Cupcake." Her eyes widened. Now in this situation she would probably beat the guy to a living pulp but instead she did something way better.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yep that was totally better. Butch covered his ears while she screamed and everyone else jolted awake also covering their ears.

"PERVERT!" Buttercup slapped Butch right across the face leaving the brightest and biggest hand print you've ever winced at. Yeah that's gotta hurt.

"Whoa, green chill." Mitch and Robin were rubbing the sleep from their eyes…well trying since Mitch's hand was stuck in Robin's hair causing her to blush. Blossom got up and went to check on the Blues while Brick went to get his brother who was passed out anime style. (I always love saying that XD) Buttercup, who was bright red, stormed off towards her room slamming the door in the process.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer came down shortly after while Robin went up to calm BC. Brick was still in the process of waking up his brother who looked completely trashed.

"Yo Butch, wake up man." Suddenly an idea came to blossom. She went over to brick and gestured for him to watch and learn. She got on her knees and whispered in Butch's ear.

"Butch, I know you like buttercup." A scowl came to his face.

"No…I don't" he mumbled. She smirked. Oh was he in for a treat.

"Fine have it your way, BUTCH BUTTERCUP'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY…BY…" She turned to four of them waiting for answer when bubbles said.

"Za-."

"BY ZACK!" Butch shot up like a rocket running around like an idiot.

"WHAT, WHERE IS SHE, SON IF B-." He turned and stared at the five laughing super powered teens.

"You guys are a bunch of asses I hope you know that." They kept laughing, rolling on the floor tears streaming down their faces. Butch flipped them off and went into the kitchen.

"Well it proves that you like buttercup."

"SHUTUP!"

Yheah I thought about updating this for you guys and…yeah but I working in the sequel for my other story so don't worry but im not giving the name yet I know im mean…im sorry :-3

REVIEW!


	11. cheerleading!

He everyone…ok im sorry, god I say that a lot…but im back with another chapter and hopefully I can get to the others soon and btw I've been watching the greatest videos on YouTube lol yeah but stay tuned for the chappy.

*************************8

The six teens were all fully awake and dressed and currently were having the life drained out of them from school. Later on everyone just got over it and kept on with their day; Blossom and Brick in Drama, Bubbles and Boomer in Art, Buttercup and Butch in Dance, and Robin and Mitch with Tech. It was Friday (talk about school flying by fast) lunch came and flew on by and now everyone was enjoying their last class ready for the final bell to ring.

BlossomPoV:

_RING!_

Oh my god finally school is over with, and to think I'd actually be the one to enjoy it but who cares. Thank god it's Friday I get to kick back and relax…oh god im starting to sound like buttercup.

"So what do you guys want to do for the weekend?" I turned towards buttercup who had her hands behind her head. I shrugged and looked at bubbles who looked to be worried and nervous.

"Hey bubbles' what's wrong?" She jumped a little and turned her attention towards me while slowly backing up. I saw from the corner of my eye that buttercup had the same look as me.

"Bubbles, what's going on?" Buttercup walked slowly to bubbles who fully spoke up after seeing buttercup coming closer.

"Ok, ok, I may have signed us up for cheerleading tryouts tomorrow." What…the…hell.

"WHAT THE HELL BUBBLES!" Buttercup was beyond pissed, do you know how much she hates girly stuff and now she has to wear a skirt and be peppy like one too. Bubbles must want a meteor to crash into the earth

"Im sorry, I thought it would be something nice the four of us could enjoy together." Buttercup scoffed.

"Bubbles, you know the only things I enjoy is sleeping and kicking ass otherwise, if I have to show up to that thing…everybody dies." Bubbles as shaking with fear and stared at buttercup with sad, pleading eyes which made buttercup soften up a bit.

"UGH, fine I'll do the damn thing but that doesn't mean I'll act like I like it." Bubbles squealed with joy and squeezed buttercup into a giant hug. She finally looked at me with a bright smile.

"What do you say blossom?" I grinned and nodded her head making her cheer again. Just then I noticed Robin wasn't with us.

"Hey where's Robin?" All of sudden I heard a lot of screams and shouts coming the school and Robin burst out through the front door on her skateboard.

"YAHOO!" The three of us jumped back as Robin stopped in front of us smiling like an idiot bit frowned shortly after seeing the look our faces.

"Bubbles what did you do?"

"Why does everyone think Im the one that does everything, seriously?" We laughed at her before flying out the front courtyard heading to the park. We landed near a giant hill which was a huge field also and set our stuff down under a tree. Buttercup and Bubbles ran down the hill tumbling and acting how we used to when we were little. I chuckled and zoomed right after them with Robin not too far behind.

NoPoV:

The four girls rolled down the hill having a wonderful time just like they did back when they were babies in diapers. When they finally reached the bottom they continued laughing and sat around each other.

"Okay, that was fun but still bubbles what did you do? Bubbles glared at Robin and crossed her arms.

"If you must know I signed all of us up for cheerleading tryouts and you're going whether you like it or not." Robin was about to retort but stopped when she saw fire burning within her eyes. She held her arms up in defense.

"Fine, fine whatever I don't care."

"Good, this is going to be fun, the four of us cheering together as a family." Blossom smiled, Buttercup groaned and Robin scoffed.

~TimeSkip~

Saturday Morning 8am…no one likes getting up that early especially me, im like this is day off so im going to enjoy the damn thing by sleeping all day but sadly two powerpuffs couldn't do that simply because of their sister. Poor little buttercup and Robin were dragged against their will by little Bubbles to their cheerleading auditions.

"No I don't wanna go!"

"Leave me be, what have I ever done to you?!"

"Will you to shutup and get over it; you're going and that's final!"

"Yeah thanks mom, why don't you go buy me a unicorn after!"

"Why you little-"

"Shutup!" Silence rang through the air…or more like drifted due to bubbles yelling at the three bickering girls…and she doesn't do anything, puh-lease. They arrived at the school and headed towards the football field where tryouts were being held. Upon arriving they weren't expecting to see the football team on the other side of the field practicing; more like staring at girls asses.

"Hi, my name is Danielle, im the cheerleading captain here at Pokey Oaks!" (Yep I wanted a girl to have my name in the story XD)

"God the cheeriness." Buttercup muttered. Blossom elbowed her in the side telling her to keep quiet.

"HI, im bubbles utonium and these are my sisters Blossom, Buttercup and Robin." Blossom waved while buttercup and Robin muttered a faint 'hey.'

"Well you can go ahead and make your way to the center of the field and begin." Basically everyone's eyes were on the girls; the football team, the current cheerleaders, and the other girls trying out.

"Let's get this over with."

**Fine China by: Chris Brown**

**Owww**

**Ho**

**Owww**

**Baby, does he do it for ya?**

**When hes finished does he step back and adore ya?**

**I just gotta know**

**Cause ya time is money and I won't let him waste it**

**Oh no noooo**

**Baby just go with it**

**Cause when your with me I can't explain it**

**It's just different**

**We can take it slow**

**Or act like you're my girl**

**Let's skip the basics, whoa**

Now who says you can't throw a little hip hop into these things? Well I don't! The girls started loosening up and two certain someone's were actually beginning to have fun. They started throwing in some stunts while doing backflips, handsprings and handstands.

**Hes so replaceable**

**You're worth the chase, you're putting on**

**It's alright, I'm not dangerous**

**When you're mine I'll be generous**

**You're irreplaceable**

**A collectible**

**Just like fine china**

**Baby, you're my favorite**

**It's like all the girls around me, don't have faces**

**And the saying goes,**

**Life if just a game but I'm not playin'**

**Hes so replaceable**

**You're worth the chase, you're good enough**

**It's alright, I'm not dangerous**

**When you're mine I'll be generous**

**You're irreplaceable**

**A collectible**

**Just like fine china x2**

**Took me awhile to find your love**

**Ain't no amount of time in this world**

**Save me a lot of time and just love me**

**Feel it, baby, feel it in your soul**

**Are you ready?**

**I know your heart been telling you, you belong to me**

**I kno kno know**

**It's alright, I'm not dangerous**

**When you're mine, I'll be generous**

**You're irreplaceable**

**A collectible**

**Just like fine china**

The girls ended up in a stance with buttercup and bubbles on the sides with their arms crossed, Robin in that Chinese split in think it is down in front and Blossom in the middle the same as bubbles and buttercup.

"That was…

Idont know why im cutting it off here when yall obviously know what Danielle is gonna say but review and tell me what you think.

_**I LOVE ANIMES**_


	12. more cheerleading!

Hey im back with another chapter and litterry gave me a song idea that I'll figure out where to put lol. Yeah so stay tuned and on to the story…

"That was AMAZING! I can't even do a backflip…really I can't, I fell on my neck." No im not paralyzed either I did fall on my neck though…I was kinda funny, to me anyway.

"So does that mean we're in the team?" Bubbles asked anxiously bouncing on her toes.

"Too know it too girl, you're officially a…a…what is our mascot again?" one of the cheerleaders came and whispered the name and Danielle's ear before running back on to the bleachers laughing.

"You're officially a Warrior! As you can see our colors are Maroon, orange and white!" Danielle was wearing one of the many cheerleading outfits. The top crisscrossed at the front and back of her neck with the word 'Warriors' on front, the skirt was just an ordinary straight skirt with a star on the sides where the small slits are.

Bubbles squealed with delight and grabbed her sisters in a group hug much to buttercup's protest.

"Alright, alright enough with the hugs." Bubbles let them go just as the football team ran by. The boys flashed each of the girls a toothy smile even through the helmets. You could see a bit a pink dusting their cheeks.

"Hey who's that over there?" Bubbles' was pointing slightly to a girl sitting all the way on the other side of the bleachers. A random cheerleader came up.

"That's Miya, she really shy, she even made the squad but she just hangs by herself all the time, people call her 'the loner'." Bubbles' crossed her arms before making her way over to her.

"Well im gonna help her, no one's gonna be shy or lonesome while im here." Blossom, Buttercup and Robin followed bubbles' right after almost getting stomped over by the football team in the process.

"Hi, im bubbles and these are my sisters Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin." Miya stared at them for a little before looking down at the ground fidgeting with her hands. Blossom sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, how come you won't talk?" She shook her head and played with the hem of the cheerleading top. Suddenly an idea came to Robin and she whispered it in buttercups ear. Buttercup nodded and whispered the idea in Blossoms ear. Blossom did the same and told Bubbles without Miya hearing. Buttercup pulled out her ipod and the song began playing.

**Play it again by: Becky G**

**Robin: Watch me take it up, then I break it down**

**Hard to play sports, but it's a touchdown**

**I don't blend in, I'm a black sheep**

**And even then, ha they still follow me**

**Blossom: I rock three stripes, go and check my closet**

**Never share the guap, go and check my wallet**

**I'm a comet, out of this planet**

**Sitting on the throne and these haters can't stand it**

**All: DJ, play my song on the radio**

**Lift me up when I'm feeling low**

**Drop the beat and play it again**

**Play it again, yeah**

**DJ, spin it back if you're feeling me**

**The 808 track is all I need**

**Drop the beat and play it again Play it again, yeah**

Robin grabbed Miya's hands bringing her up to her feet and pulling her off the bleachers to the middles of the field. She started doing a mini dance routine nudging Miya to join in. She hesitated before trying to catch on. The others caught on along with her.

**Bubbles: Now watch me do my thing do my thing out on the stage**

**I become an animal Go and put me in a cage**

**I'm a beast, I'm a beast**

**Why they let me off my leash?**

**No you can't tame me in this jungle of concrete**

**Buttercup: I'm a creature, I ain't lying**

**Not a cheetah, I'm a lioness**

**They saying that I'm the best and I ain't drop an album yet**

**I got them waiting, anticipating they losing patience**

**My music is vaccination for all my loyal patients**

**All: DJ, play my song on the radio**

**Lift me up when I'm feeling low**

**Drop the beat and play it again**

**Play it again, yeah**

**DJ, spin it back if you're feeling me**

**The 808 track is all I need**

**Drop the beat and play it again Play it again, yeah**

Miya had the brightest smile on her face while she was dancing. She even joined in with them in the singing. The other cheerleaders smiled towards the five of them as they danced with each other. The football players also stopped and stared at them whispering how they actually got Miya to move from her post.

**Bubbles: Ride 'til the moon moon light**

**Let the boom boom play**

**Turn it up 'til you feel that base**

**Rock, never gon, gon stop**

**Say whatcha want want say**

**We finna keep going anyway**

**All: DJ, play my song on the radio**

**Lift me up when I'm feeling low**

**Drop the beat and play it again**

**Play it again, yeah**

**DJ, spin it back if you're feeling me**

**The 808 track is all I need**

**Drop the beat and play it again Play it again, yeah**

**All: DJ, play my song on the radio**

**Lift me up when I'm feeling low**

**Drop the beat and play it again**

**Play it again, yeah**

**DJ, spin it back if you're feeling me**

**The 808 track is all I need**

**Drop the beat and play it again Play it again, yeah**

"See, now wasn't that fun?" Miya's smile shrinked a little as she nodded. They all laughed and made their way back to the other cheerleaders.

"You girls are awesome, you really did it!"

"Yeah, plus you have amazing voices!"

"Thanks." I know great aren't they? XD Some of the cheerleaders gathered in a huddle whispering amongst themselves before splitting up and stood in front of the girls.

"Could you sing another song? it looked like you were having a lot of fun out there with the dancing and the singing, could you please?" The four of them looked at each other and grinned.

"Sure, why not?" (I just love this song!)

**Wings by: Little Mix**

**All: Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And if they give you shh...**

**Then they can walk on by**

**Blossom: My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

**And I can't hear a sound**

**But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah**

**Robin: Walk, walk on over there**

**'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**All: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is…**

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**(Hey, hey) **

**Bubbles: I'm firing up on that runway**

**I know we're gonna get there someday**

**But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

**Buttercup: Talk, talk turns into air**

**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**All: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is**

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cos wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**All: I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**

**I don't hear noone saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear you talking, Boy'd**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear you talking, Boy'd**

**All: Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**Bubbles: They're just like water off my wings**

**All: My mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly...**

There it is hows that tell me what you think

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
